


Down Time

by redledgers



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Disney Movies, F/M, basically awesome, downtime, snuggle, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha have some well earned down time, and Clint's got an idea on how to spend it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidheRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheRa/gifts).



Clint came home with an armful of groceries and a stupid grin on his face. “What did you do now?” Natasha groaned, putting down her book and rising from the armchair to relieve him of some of the weight. She put the bags on the counter and looked through them.

“Hey! Don't look in them!” Clint stepped between her and the bags. “I bought surprise stuff for a surprise.”

Natasha held up a stack of DVDs. “Every single Disney movie ever known to man? Seriously?” She surveyed the rest of the bags. “No doubt you bought out the entire junk food aisle at the store too.”

“Not all of it, just some of it. And hey!” He grabbed the DVDs from her. “Go sit down and let me get organized. We have a whole week to ourselves, and I intend to spend a god amount of it marathoning Disney movies. The other part will be eating and having sex.” He shooed her away.

“You are such a child, Barton,” she laughed, going back to the living room to finish the chapter. “Let me know when you're coming in with all the food!”

“Give me twenty minutes, babe, and we can snuggle on the couch.”

“I'm looking forward to it,” Natasha muttered under her breath. She really was though; she and Clint didn't get much down time, and they spent most of it with each other anyway. She curled up on the armchair with a smile to herself, and mindlessly read until Clint came in balancing bags of junk food and beer, put them down, and lifted her over to the couch to curl up in his lap.

Downtime certainly was amazing.


End file.
